El dulce sabor de la sangre
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: La venganza era su misión y el tacto con la sangre fresca era su deleite.
1. Implacablemente afeitado

**SWEENEY TODD NO ME PERTENECE**

**

* * *

**

Todd afiló la navaja mientras el cliente esperaba sentado con la cara enjabonada.

Deslizó lentamente la hoja por el cuero, respirando profundamente a cada movimiento de su brazo, sintiendo la fricción del hierro con la piel, como un virtuoso que ejecuta una pieza lenta con el violín.

Una vez que se sintió satisfecho, alzó la navaja y observó el filo a trasluz del enorme ventanal de la habitación. La plata brilló ante sus ojos con un fulgor maravilloso. Después, sin inmutarse, delizó su dedo índice por la hoja, acariciando su filo helado. Una gota de sangre cayó al agua de la bacía y se disolvió en ella.

Se dibujó una casi imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba listo.

Se dio la vuelta y, sin decir ni una palabra, se acercó al cliente y comenzó a afeitar el carrillo derecho. Éste alzó un poco la cabeza para facilitarle el trabajo.

Todd pensaba que todos los habitantes de esa escoria llamada Londres se parecían mucho entre sí. Había afeitado a varios tipos cuya descripción se podría haber correspondido perfectamente con la del hombre que tenía enfrente. Rostro huesudo, ojos sin brillo, piel pálida...Todos hechos siguiendo el mismo patrón. El patrón de los deshechos humanos.

Limpió la hoja de la navaja en un trapo y continuó con la barbilla y el labio superior. Podía sentir el aliento del hombre, su respiración mientras el filo acariciaba su piel. Su mirada distraída se paseaba por la habitación. Alguna vez clavó su mirada en Todd, cuyo aspecto parecía resultarle curioso. Ojeras marcadas, un mechón de cabello blanco, piel pálida como la de quien jamás ha sentido el calor del sol en su piel...No era la imagen común de un barbero, ni mucho menos.

Volvió a limpiar la hoja y se dispuso a afeitar la zona cervical. El cliente alzó aún más la cabeza.

Posó el filo de la hoja en el cuello y, de improvisto...

Un movimiento inesperado.

La navaja atravesó de lado a lado el cuello del cliente.

La sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones de la abertura. El cliente, sorprendido y confuso por esa reacción súbita, sólo pudo dejar salir sonidos guturales, con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos. Miraba suplicante a Todd.

Sin embargo, él no movió ni un dedo. Sus ojos brillaron al ver deslizarse la sangre por su cuello, tiñiendo la toalla que lo envolvía de rojo. La sangre salpicó la camisa de Todd e incluso unas cuantas gotas mancharon su mejilla.

El cuerpo del cliente se convulsionaba cada vez más por momentos mientras las palabras roncas que luchaban por salir de su garganta degollada se hacían cada vez más fuertes. El cuerpo de Todd se mantuvo en tensión, observando en silencio cómo la vida del hombre escapaba ante sus ojos. Sus labios estaban apretados y aún sujetaba en la mano la navaja de plata, teñida de sangre, a la que acariciaba con los dedos.

Pronto terminó todo. El hombre bajó la cabeza y sus piernas perdieron su rigidez inicial mientras que la sangre seguía saliendo.

Todd, sin tan siquiera cerciorarse de que estaba muerto o no, se acercó a la silla y activó con el pie un pedal que hizo que la silla se inclinara, dejando ver una trampilla colocada en el suelo, por la que cayó el cuerpo del cliente. Al caer, el cadáver emitió un sonoro crujido que pudo oír perfectamente. La trampilla, a continuación, volvió a cerrarse.

Aún excitado, Todd contempló la sangre que cubría parte del sillón y su ropa. Tendría que limpiarlo antes de que vinieran más clientes, pero eso no le importaba. Quería disfrutar el momento.

Observó sus manos. Estaban cubiertas de sangre, que goteaba en el suelo silenciosamente. Cerró el puño y, luego, los ojos, soltando un largo suspiro.

Pero no era lo que el quería. No era suficiente.

Quería verse bañado por la sangre del juez Turpin.

No descansaría hasta ver cómo la hoja de su navaja se hundía en el cuello del monstruo que acabó con su felicidad y la de su familia.

- Pronto...-se dijo Todd, controlando la furia que se comenzaba a apoderar de él.

Aquello sólo era un aperitivo. Turpin era el plato fuerte. Tenía que controlar sus ansias de sangre. Podría perder la cabeza y acabar descubierto por la policía a causa de un estúpido descuido. No podía permitirlo. Aún no.

Recuperando su acostumbrada calma, Todd fue hacia el espejo y se miró en él. Vio la salpicadura de sangre en su mejilla y se la limpió inmediatamente con el agua de la bacía. Después pensó que tendría que cambiarse rápidamente la camisa y que tendría que limpiar el suelo y la silla sin falta, así que se puso a ello de inmediato.

Pero antes de empezar miró un pequeño retrato que descansaba sobre la mesa.

Su mujer y su hija.

Lucy y Johanna.

Todd acarició el retrato con sus manos huesudas.

Aunque había perdido a una, la otra seguía viva. Y pensaba recuperarla costara lo que costara.

Su pequeña Johanna...

___ Wake up,  
Johanna  
Another bright red day  
We learn Johanna  
To say  
Good-bye _

_**

* * *

Esta es la parte de Todd. La segunda y última será la de Lovett, que intentaré seguir en breve.**_

_**Acepto críticas y sugerencias. **_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	2. Buen provecho

_Lovett pasó de nuevo el trapo por el mostrador y miró por la ventana. La gente pasaba de largo. Suspiró. Hacía semanas que no entraba nadie ni por error. Si seguía así, entre los costes de los ingredientes y los nulos beneficios, acabaría mendigando. _

_Sin embargo, sonrió con esperanza. Había oído un ruido en el sótano. _

_Bajó las escaleras con brío, sin preocuparse de dejar sola la tienda porque nadie entraba, y abrió la puerta del sótano. La peste de las alcantarillas le azotó en la cara, pero como estaba acostumbrada, siguió sin hacer ni siquiera una mueca de asco. _

_A un extremo de la habitación, en un charco de sangre, estaba el cuerpo del último cliente del señor Todd. Lovett se acercó y maldijo entre dientes. Había tenido la feliz idea de caer de cabeza, desperdigando sus sesos por el suelo. Sería difícil de limpiar. Pero, en fin, el trabajo le esperaba. _

_Se arremangó y, teniendo cuidado de que la falda de su vestido no se manchara de sangre, asió al hombre de las muñecas y lo arrastró hacia una zona más cercana al horno, para poder ver mejor. Acto seguido, se agachó y lo miró. Arrugó la nariz. Un tipo dentro de lo corriente, ni muy guapo ni muy feo. Lovett sacudió la cabeza y rebuscó en sus bolsillos. Encontró un cordel, una pitillera de piel, mucho polvo...Hasta que al fin encontró algo que realmente le interesaba. Un monedero elegante y, ¡hurra!, bien provisto. _

_- Al menos no es un muerto de hambre...-suspiró aliviada Lovett, cogiéndolo y guardándoselo en el pecho. ¡Menuda faena que se hubiera tomado todas esas molestias para nada!_

_Soltando un ligero suspiro, comenzó a desnudar al hombre. Se levantó, dejó la ropa doblada en un rincón ("tal vez el señor Todd quiera usarla") y cogió un cuchillo bien afilado y grande. Había pensado en quemarlo previamente para deshacerse del pelo, tal y como hacían durante la matanza del cerdo (había muy poca diferencia, al fin y al cabo) pero el tiempo le apremiaba y no lo creyó indispensable, así que se puso manos a la obra._

_Lo primero que hizo fue cortarle las manos, que tiró a un lado para que no estorbaran. Después, con unos cuantos golpes y dos tajos, le separó la cabeza de los hombros. Ésta rodó por el suelo, y Lovett, soltando el cuchillo ensangrentado, la cogió y la miró. El hombre tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y sus ojos seguían abiertos, mirando la nada. Lovett sonrió, acordándose de una escena de Shakespeare. _

_- No me mires así, cariño-le dijo a la cabeza-. Yo no tengo la culpa de que entraras a la barbería equivocada._

_La depositó junto a las manos amputadas y continuó. Rajó el abdomen, intentando no dañar ningún órgano, ya que así se estropearía el sabor de la carne, y comenzó a cortar con más brío, pero no con menos cuidado. Apiló la carne que sacaba del cuerpo en un cubo. Sus manos estaban totalmente manchadas de sangre, al igual que algunas partes de su vestido que no había podido evitar ensuciar. Sudaba a causa del esfuerzo, pero no se quejaba ni se quejaría nunca. Gracias a ello se acabarían sus penurias económicas. Realmente, el señor Todd había sido todo un ángel para ella. _

_Sonrió mientras se secaba el sudor con la manga de la camisa. El señor Todd...¡Cuántas veces había soñado que se casaba con él e iban a vivir juntos a una casita adorable cerca del mar, lejos de entrometidos y el bullicio de Londres!_

_Sólo ellos dos...Para el resto de sus días._

_Algún día se cumpliría. Claro que sí. Al fin y al cabo, ella era viuda desde hacía años y la mujer del señor Todd, Lucy, no podría entrometerse entre los dos._

_Tiró fuertemente de la columna vertebral hasta arrancarla con un crujido horrendo y la echó sin cuidado alguno con los restos inservibles. Con esto, apenas quedaba algo del hombre, tan solo pellejo sanguinolento que depositó junto a la pila de deshechos. Después, cogió el cubo con la carne extraída y la volcó en la moledora. Con toda la fuerza de la que disponía, ya que la maldita manivela estaba muy dura y oxidada, comenzó a picar la carne. La moledora rugía como un demonio y a Lovett le volvía a doler la espalda, pero, por suerte, terminó pronto. _

_Se llevó las manos a la espalda y soltó un gruñido de dolor. _

_- Estás hecha una pena...-se dijo a sí misma._

_Cogió un cubo de agua y, antes de que se le olvidara, limpió la sangre del suelo y movió los restos a un rincón oscuro de la habitación, donde probablemente serían devorados por las ratas de las __alcantarillas en poco tiempo._

_El alguacil no se pasaría por ahí, pero sería mejor asegurarse de no dejar nada a la vista. _

_Al terminar, dejó escapar un suspiro y se apoyó en la pared para descansar un momento._

_Jamás se habría imaginado que acabaría haciendo una cosa así. Si lo descubrieran, acabaría en la horca seguro...Pero si tenían cuidado, no tendría nada que temer. Al fin y al cabo, escogían a tipos nada destacables a los que nadie conocía ni echaría de menos, y, al deshacerse de una manera tan eficaz de los cadáveres, ningún tribunal podría acusarles. Lovett sonrió, satisfecha con el mejor plan de su vida. _

_- Vamos, hay que volver al trabajo-se dijo a sí misma, cogiendo una parte de la carne picada y subiendo de nuevo las escaleras, que cada día le resultaban más tortuosas-. Hay mucho por hacer..._

_Cerró bien la puerta y al volver a la tienda comprobó que no había nadie, tal y como esperaba. Puso rápidamente la carne encima de la encimera, ya que aún estaba bañada en sangre y limpió el rastro que había ido dejando por la casa con un paño viejo y agujereado. Volvió a la mesa y, arremangándose, comenzó a preparar un pastel. _

_Mientras le daba forma a la masa, vio que una cucaracha se paseaba por la encimera. Soltó la pasta y, con un manotazo que hizo temblar la superficie, la aplastó. Se limpió las manos en el paño sucio y siguió amasando. Cuando ya estuvo lista, rellenó la masa con parte de la carne, la cubrió y le pasó la brocha._

_En ese momento, se abrió la puerta y un joven rubio entró en la tienda._

_- Buenas noches, señora-saludó._

_- Buenas noches-saludó Lovett a su vez._

_El joven se quedó durante un momento echándole un vistazo a la tienda desierta con cara confusa._

_- Disculpe si estaba cerrando, yo...-dijo, retrocediendo hacia la puerta._

_- ¡No, no, no se preocupe!-se apresuró a decir Lovett, limpiándose las manos-. No cierro hasta dentro de una hora...¿Quería una empanada...tal vez?_

_- Euh...sí, por favor-contestó el joven, sentándose en una de las mesas cubiertas de polvo que había en la habitación._

_- Aún queda un poco para que esté hecha-le dijo Lovett, llenando una jarra de cerveza y tendiéndosela al cliente-. Mientras, puede entretenerse con una cerveza, si no le importa..._

_- En absoluto-contestó el cliente, dándole un trago a la bebida._

_Así pues, Lovett terminó de moldear bien la empanada y la metió en el horno. Mientras esperaba, se dedicó a hacer más y a lanzarle miradas furtivas al joven. Diría por su aspecto que no pasaba de los veinte años, iba bien vestido y afeitado, por lo que probablemente trabajaría en el algún bajo cargo del tribunal o algo así, y, aunque paseaba su mirada por la habitación observando el entorno, no parecía buscar nada en especial. No era ningún problema. Sólo un cliente más._

_Al poco tiempo, abrió la puertecita del horno y comprobó que la empanada ya estaba hecha. La cogió con cuidado de no quemarse los dedos, la puso en un plato y se la dio al joven._

_- Aquí tiene-dijo-. Siento haberle hecho esperar._

_- No importa, no tenía prisa-dijo el cliente con una sonrisa indulgente._

_Por suerte, a Lovett le había salido bien la masa, sin ninguna zona quemada, así que el cliente cogió la empanada sin dudarlo y, después de olerla ligeramente, le dio un bocado. Lovett contuvo el aliento. _

_El cliente masticó y masticó hasta que tragó la comida. Después alzó la mirada hacia la señora Lovett._

_- Señora...-dijo-. ¡Esto está muy bueno! ¡Es...Es la mejor empanada que he probado en mi vida! ¿Cómo puede ser que no tenga apenas clientela?_

_Lovett sonrió aliviada. "Después de todo, diferenciar la carne de ternera de la de humano es una tarea muy complicada si está servida hecha picadillo en un plato", pensó. _

_- ¿Cómo lo hace?-le preguntó el joven, bebiendo cerveza para no atragantarse._

_- Secreto de familia-sonrió Lovett-. Consiste en jugar con las hierbas, y siempre le doy tres vueltas a la moledora de la carne._

_- Ya veo...-murmuró el joven._

_Y siguió comiendo, llenándose los carrillos de empanada. Un par de muchachos que pasaba por allí vio cómo aquel cliente se comía con ansias la empanada y, aunque habían oído hablar de lo horribles que eran las empanadas de la señora Lovett, entraron por pura curiosidad. Y detrás de ellos, una señorita acompañada de su anciana madre. Y así hasta que se llenó por completo la tienda. _

_Lovett estaba maravillada. Tuvo que llamar a Toby, que en ese momento estaba barriendo el suelo de la casa, para que le ayudara a atender a los clientes que se agolpaban a probar las nuevas y mejoradas empanadas. Hacía años que no estaba tan atareada y por fin vio cómo sus bolsillos se llenaban de relucientes peniques después de años de duro trabajo sin recompensa. Todo esto se veía en la reluciente sonrisa que mostraba su cara mientras le servía a los clientes empanadas rellenas de un desconocido, que devoraban con gusto sin saber que hacía tan sólo unas horas ese individuo paseaba tranquilamente por las calles de Londres. _

_FIN_


End file.
